The Afterstory
by hpfan369
Summary: This is an AU where Gaston survives the fall from the tower and ends up falling in love with a woman who helps him completely change for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and The Beast fanfic where Gaston survives falling from the Castle

*Marie's POV*

Marie brushed Charles' coat as they settled in the stables of the seemingly abandoned castle. She unpacked her supplies, planning to stay a few days before continuing her journey. Her father, Lord Daniel, had wanted her to join the covenant. She however, had quite different plans. Now, Marie was on the run from her father's men. Laying down in the straw, wrapping herself in her cloak, she began to drift to sleep.

* * *

"She must be found!" Lord Daniel yelled, his face a brilliant red. "Find her!" A servant held the portrait up for the men to see. Marie had brilliant blue eyes that you could see the ocean in. Her skin fair, in contrast to her hair which was as dark as a starless night. Her lips turned down slightly, you could practically feel her irritation.

The men all mounted up, and began their search for their Lord's missing daughter.

* * *

The second night of Marie's hiding in the stables, she was woken by yelling. Peeking out the door, she saw a mass of men. The mob carried torches, pitchforks, butcher knives, and anything else they could get their hands on. Panicking, she quickly rose Charles and packed the cart up, and riding towards the forest. Marie flicked the reins, urging her horse on, avoiding the mob laying siege upon the castle. Just as she turned the corner of the outside walls, her horse Charles abruptly stopped. "Giddy up," she urged. When he didn't continue she looked down and noticed the crumpled body of a man. She looked into her cart, she could fit him in with some maneuvering. Pulling forward, she cleared just enough space. She struggled to lift him, but eventually got him in the cart. She mounted Charles, and hurried into the forest. After a night of riding she arrived in a small, yet busy village. Marie approached the first man she saw. "Where can I find a place to stay?" She asked, after unmounting. "There's an inn just a few buildings down," his eyes fixed on the mysterious man in her cart. "Who is that?" "He's my husband." She said quickly, attached to the mysterious stranger. "Where can I find some help for him?" "The innkeeper will know." The man said, before disappearing into the crowd. She sighed, taking the reins and leading Charles down the street. Tying him to a post, she went inside the inn to get a room, stable Charles, and to ask where she could find help for her "husband". The innkeeper helped get her load and the stranger up to her room. "I'll send for help for your husband." He said, leaving the room. "Thank you." She smiled and then turned to the man on the bed, sighing, she tore the ragged end of her dress to clean the dirt from him.

* * *

After the man had come and cleaned the strangers wounds, Marie began unloading her supplies, wondering how much it would take to get a small home in this or another village, when she heard a loud groan. The stranger was waking up. Marie rushed over. "Don't sit up, your injuries are extensive." She began to notice the strange man's appearance for the first time. He had hair as dark as hers with dark brown eyes, extremely muscular, and had a handsome face. "Where am I?" He demanded, glowering at her. "I'm not sure. I found you near death in the forest near a castle and brought you here." Marie explained, tucking her dark hair out of her face. The man apparently noticed and his face softened, looking her over briefly before meeting her eyes. "My name is Gaston, and what may I call you?" A smile slid onto his face as he said this. She bit her lip. "In order to be able to keep an eye on you, I told them you were my husband. Please don't be angry with me." Gaston smirked slightly. "How can I be mad at my beautiful wife? Though I should know her name." Marie let out a sigh of relief. "It's Marie." He grabbed her hand. "Such a lovely name." Gaston said. "Now that my wounds have been attended to, what do you plan to do?" She glanced down at their hands. "I… I don't know." She admitted. Gaston pulled her against him. "You act like you're running from someone or from your past." He said, looking into her eyes. "I've never met a girl as lovely as you, marry me for real and I'll keep you safe." Marie bit her lip. "What if I'm hiding from someone who you can't protect me from? My father wants me to join the covenant, and he is a powerful man." Gaston smirked. "Once we marry, we'll make sure you are with child quickly. They won't want you at the covenant." Hope sparked in Marie's eyes. "Alright, Gaston. Once you're better we can find someone to marry us in secret." Gaston leaned forward and kissed her lips hard, startling her. She pushed him away. "Wh-what are you doing?" Marie asked. "Best get used to that, my dear," he said mockingly. "Once I'm better we'll be doing that and more." Gaston said firmly. She flushed slightly but didn't say anything. "Are you hungry?" Marie figured if she went and got food she could take a minute to catch her breath. Just thinking about the plan made her nervous, but she knew it was the only thing that would work. "Of course, I have to get my strength up. Once I get my strength up, I'll find someone to marry us." Gaston said, running a hand through his hair. "Go on, Marie." He said firmly. She nodded, and left the room. She had a feeling they'd be getting married very soon, Gaston seemed eager to have her as his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie wore her finest dress that day. Gaston was handsomely dressed. It seemed like it was only yesterday they met, when it had actually been almost two weeks. "I do." She said when prompted, but her mind was elsewhere. She was worried about her father finding her before they could make sure the covenant wouldn't take her. "You may now kiss the bride." The man said, and Gaston wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his body, kissing her hard. She was used to his dominating kisses after the two weeks of his recovery. "It's time, Marie." He mumbled with a smirk, picking her up and carrying her inside of the small cottage they had found in the village. They'd work the field to pay the owner for the small plot of land that came with it.

A few days later, her father's men came galloping into the village asking for her. After a small bribe, they were directed to the cottage. "Let us in, by order of Lord Daniel!" They shouted, pounding on the door. "They've found me…" Marie whispered fearfully. Gaston shook his head. "Doesn't matter, they're too late." He said, then opened the door. "What can we help you with?" He said smugly. "The Lord's daughter is here, we're here to retrieve her and take her home." The captain said. Marie found some courage and went to the door. "I am home. This is my husband. If my father has a problem with this, he can come see me himself." She said firmly. Gaston wrapped an arm around her. "My wife is right, and it would be nice to meet my father in law anyway." The men stood dumbstruck, staring at the pair of them. "I, I will inform your father." The captain said after several minutes. The men mounted the horses, and quickly rode off. "Well done, Marie." Gaston said, shutting the door and pulling her close. "Thank you." Marie said, looking down shyly. They hadn't been married long and she was still fairly apprehensive when it came to his affection.

* * *

*Gaston's POV*

Gaston hated when she looked away like that. Marie had been wearing him down, and he'd begun to care about her. However, he refused to let her know, and acted as if nothing had changed. He was proud of how she'd stood up for herself, but was worried about the repercussions. "Marie, do you think I'm going to hurt you?" His wife shook her head and looked up at him. "No, I'm just adjusting to this." She said softly, biting her lip. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, his hand moving to the scar on his shoulder. "No," she placed her hand on his. "It's just new." She explained.

* * *

"Where is she!" Lord Daniel demanded, only a couple days later, bursting into the cottage. "She's helping out in town. You must be her father." Gaston said, standing to face him. "You must be the man claiming to be her husband." He said accusingly. "I am her husband. It's only a matter of time before she's with child. The covenant won't take her anymore." He said. "Gaston, I got the flour we needed-" Marie froze, staring at her father. Gaston moved between her and Lord Daniel, wrapping an arm around her. "I can not believe you would do this, Marie." Lord Daniel said harshly. "Marrying this peasant to escape the Lord's work." She shook her head. "You just don't want to pay any dowry, that's why you wanted to send me there. Well it's too late now." Gaston looked up at her father, his eyes alight with fury. "You'll pay for this, Marie." He said and stormed out. "That could have gone a lot worse." Gaston said, turning to her. She nodded. "Thank you so much." He smiled and kissed her firmly. "You are my wife, nothing will happen to you."

* * *

Gaston paced back and forth, flinching at every scream. What was taking so long? He wondered. The midwife came out of their bedroom, holding a small bundle. "It's a girl. Marie is exhausted, but she should be okay." The woman handed him his baby daughter, before leaving. The baby's eyes were closed and she snuggled close against his chest, occasionally making soft cooing noises. Gaston held her close and went into the room where Marie lay on the bed, sweaty and exhausted. He sat down besides her, looking into her eyes. "How are you?" He asked. "I'm okay. What are you going to name her?" Marie asked, looking at their daughter. "Amelia." He said, handing her to Marie.

Marie held Amelia close, smile softly. "She's so beautiful." She murmured. "Just like you." He said and brushed Marie's hair out of her face. For the last several months of her pregnancy, Gaston had slowly fallen in love with Marie. However, she didn't seem to reciprocate his feelings. She avoided his touch in private and only soft and chaste kisses while in public to keep up appearances in the village. Marie began feeding Amelia, and Gaston stood up. "I need to go pick some stuff." He muttered, and walked out. "What do I have to do to earn her love?" He remembered Belle, and how he had treated her. He didn't deserve her love, or anyones. He sighed, and walked towards the tavern. "Can I get a pint over here?" He asked sitting at a stoll. Back in the old village he never asked, only expected it. Marie had humbled him greatly. "What is it, Gaston? Wasn't your baby born today?" The tavern keeper asked as he set the mug down in front of him. "It's nothing." He said, and took a big swig. "If you want to talk about it, you can tell me in confidence." He said. "Marie and I married to protect her from her father. We weren't in love. After all this time, however I've fallen in love with Marie. She doesn't love me thought. I just don't know what to do."

* * *

*Marie's POV*

Marie laid Amelia down on the bed, running her hand through her hair. She couldn't believe Gaston had left after only minutes after their baby had been born. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she buried her face into her hands. She was in love with him. She knew he didn't love her however, and purposely kept her distance from him. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. She wiped her eyes and went to the washroom to clean herself up. Right as she went back to the room and picked up Amelia, the door burst open. Her father stood in the doorway. "Where's your husband to protect you?" He asked menacingly.


	3. Chapter 3

*Marie's POV*

She clutched Amelia to her chest. "He went outside, he'll be back." Marie said, trying convince both her father and herself. He sneered, stepping forward and gesturing to his men. One took Amelia from he, the other held her arms. "Don't hurt her. Leave her alone, just take me." She begged, tears sliding down her face.

"Fine, we'll leave the baby. But you are coming with me." His men pulled her outside, pushing her onto a horse. "You'll never see her again." He said maliciously.

"At least she'll be safe from you." Marie said as tears started to fall. The horses galloped away right as Gaston was returning from the village. "Take care of Amelia!" She shouted as she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

*Gaston's POV*

"Marie!" He shouted, trying to run after them, but it was useless, he couldn't keep up with horses. He went home, and was relieved to find Amelia hadn't been taken. She was laying on the bed, crying loudly. He scooped her up and held her close, trying to soothe her. "Don't worry, Amelia I'll find your mother. No matter what it takes." He said softly.

* * *

Seven Years Later

"Father!" Amelia yelled, running back from the village. "There was a new boy at school today!" She shouted excitedly as she ran around the cottage to find him working in their small field.

"Really?" Gaston smiled at his young daughter, who grew to look more and more like her beautiful mother each day. He felt an ache in his heart, he wish he had at least had the courage to tell her he loved her before she had been kidnapped from their home mere hours after giving birth to their little girl. He wish he hadn't left her alone and defenseless just because he was afraid of his feelings. He pushed those thoughts to the side, and scooped up his daughter. "Did you make friends with him, then?" He asked.

"Of course. He's nice. The other kids are scared to be his friend though. They say that their parents think his parents are scary." Amelia chattered. "But I don't care. I like him. His name is Luc."

"That's nice of you to be his friend when no one else will. I'm proud of you." Gaston said, brushing her dark curls from her face.

Amelia suddenly stopped smiling. "Do you think that my mother would be proud?" She asked sadly.

"Of course she would. She loved you so much. She'd be proud of everything you do." Gaston said and hugged her. "I'm still looking for her, you know. I'll find her."

"And save her from the mean man?"

"Yes. Then she'll come back and be so happy to see how beautiful, smart, and kind you've grown up to be." Gaston said, smiling sadly. "In fact, in a few days I'll be leaving again. So we need to find one of your friend's parents who will watch you while I'm gone. I'll go with you tomorrow to see if anyone would be willing." He said.

"I bet Luc's mother would say yes. She's very nice, and really pretty." Amelia said smiling again.

"We'll see." Gaston chuckled, setting her down. "For now though, help me pick these carrots." Amelia nodded, grabbing a bucket to put the carrots in.

* * *

The next day, Gaston arrived with Amelia to her school. The other parents knew what that liked Amelia,she was a lovely girl, but they all agreed that her father needed to move on from her mother. It wasn't good for him or none of them warned Luc's mother. His parents made the others nervous. It was strange that people like his parents would choose to have their child learn in a small village school.

As Gaston went to the other parents, almost begging them to take her in, he began losing hope. If he couldn't find someone to watch her, he would have to stop looking for Marie. He couldn't bare the thought of giving up on her.

"There's Luc's mother, father. I bet she'd be nice enough to take care of me so you can find my mother!" Amelia said, pointing at a woman who was faced away. Even though she had her back turned to him, she looked familiar. When she turned around, he froze and tried not to panic. Hoping that she wouldn't remember who he was. Amelia ran over to her. "That's my father," She told her, pointing back at him. "He needs to save my mother from the mean man. So he needs someone to take care of me. Come tell him you can!" She said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.

Belle's face filled with shock, and Gaston knew he recognized him. "Gaston?" She asked, eyes wide. "You fell, you were dead." She stopped in her tracks, not letting Amelia pull her closer.

"I almost was, I'm sorry for everything." He whispered, looking away. "Amelia, Luc's mother is a busy woman, let her be. I'll talk to you when you get home." He said, quickly rushing from the school, Belle still stood dumbfounded.


End file.
